Afternoon Mirage
by Chartreuse Fae
Summary: The Eastern Empire should've never let his guard down anytime, anywhere. Pirate UKxImperial Japan.


**Title : Afternoon Mirage**

**Author : Rakuen01/whitesugar**

**Characters: Pirate EnglandxEmpire Japan**

**Ratings: PG-13**

**Disclaimer : I did not own Hetalia and its characters! I only own the fanfic~**

**Summary : The Eastern Empire should've never let his guard down anytime, anywhere. Pirate UKxImperial Japan.**

**Author's Note : **

**First of all, I should apologize because I promised a few readers here of a sequel from my first fanfic, "Wish Upon The Shooting Star". I'm so sorry I can't find any idea to continue the fic.. I tried, but all the result seemed so.. cliche.. OTL**

**Anyway, this fic's idea was popping when I heard the song "Theme of Love" from the POTION album. People who have played Final Fantasy games must be familiar with the song. The song gives a kind of bitter-sweet vibe.. and I think it gives the overall mood in this fic. I tried to listen to the song while reading the fic and I cried (or it's just me who was being overly sentimental..). **

**You may send me your protests.. oh what have I done to Kiku and Arthur.. OTL**

**On with the fic~**

Honestly, he should have never spent such a long time inside the room, although he did have a purpose. Anyway, he still wondered how in the world that this kind of thing could happen?

The mighty Eastern country, was here in his office.. taking a nap?

In front of the pirate, the wide ebony-colored table was peacefully occupied by the black-haired man. His arms were pillowing his head, while the short bangs were covering up both of his closed eyes. His back were falling down and up in soft rhythm, indicating that he was indeed resting. Papers were scattered in a messy manner and no sign that the works were done.

Was he really sleeping? Arthur didn't sure what should he do. He was supposed to deliver some errands from his King about trading procedures and some demands about opening new ports for his ships. The blonde-haired man were so ready for a battle of wits with the Japanese man. Heck, he even ordered his subordinates to polished his swords in case the battle extends into a more, _physical_ battle. The tension was so high on his side, but what did he found?

It was a pretty nice afternoon, actually. It's not to warm, but not to cold. The sun was shining in just a perfect amount, combined with gentle breezes. His fairy friends had asked him before if they could have a tea time with him, but Arthur politely refused because of his duty. He also noticed the smaller man's office were supporting the cause of his sleep. The tall and wide window were shrouded by a thin veil curtain, making the room shrouded with some shadows but still letting some rays went through. One part of the window were opened and the wind softly swaying the curtain. The yellowish hue made the room more beautiful. Some of those color also fell on top of the sleeping figure, causing the outer glow effect on his lithe body.

This was pretty much a turn-down for the Briton, or was it?

Wait, he could take this to his advances instead! The pirate chuckled, already thinking of a few ways to annoy him enough in his peaceful drift. He could kick the poor chair the Japanese man was sitting to, making a very disturbing waking call. Poking on his cheeks were also tempting to, maybe even pinching them until they leave marks. Oh, he also spotted a vase of pastel-colored flowers, so he could also woke him with the traditional but effective method : water works. Slashing and destroying the room until the noise reached the unaware ears seemed interesting too. Then he glanced to the smaller man again while deciding which one would be the most interesting.

The little man were still sleeping, oblivious to all of those threats that were already plastered on the pirate's face. God, if only he could foresee that..

The Briton carefully stepped closer until he was next to him. But as he got closer, he got a better vision of his sleeping face. It was a kind of face he never encountered before. A very calm face, with no knitting eyebrows and mocking smiles. All that he saw was only traces of tranquility. He never knew such a proud and imperial being could hide some amount of innocence.

..His black hair was getting in the way. The taller man wanted to get a whole view of his resting face. Slowly, his right hand reached for the bangs covering his eyes, but he was a bit surprised that the bangs quickly falling on his face again.

_So soft_.. Did his hair were always this soft? He never really cared about his hair as long as it didn't bother him. If they were a bit long, he usually cut it with a pocket knife by himself. No wonder if his hair grew rather frizzy, but the ladies liked it anyway.. He shoved the man's bangs farther so they wouldn't fell down again and managed to get some new discoveries again. Japan's eyelashes were long and have a slightly burnt color, combined with the thin but neat eyebrows. Under his nose, a pair of light rose-colored lips that curved into a small 'o' shape, raising a question of who were the lucky ones to have taste it, which also raised another question : why the bloody hell he was thinking of that kind of question.

By now, he had just realized that his hand were stroking the side of Japan's head. The pirate abruptly retreating his wandering hand before it could go any further. The familiar heat on his face were returning again.

_Damn. _

He knew he was a pirate, a pathetic person who always searched for profits and interest only for the well-being of his country. Most of the time, he managed to get everything he wanted by force or royal connections. But this time, just this time, he promised to himself that he would not use either of them. He fell, real hard, and deep for the Eastern empire. Sometimes he asked himself, why didn't he just use them? It would be as easy as swooping a candy from an infant. He could make the other country at his mercy easily. After all, his navy army was one of the best in the world. He always knew he had this option.

Now look at him now, clearly defenseless from the pirates' grasp. How Arthur was more than willing to capture the alluring black-haired man, locking and chaining him in a glass birdcage, savoring the sweet taste of the porcelain white body until the new day has dawn to start the feast again.

But Japan will hate him. He didn't want that.

Still, he couldn't deny that he had been very lost. The best thing he could do when meeting with him are throwing tantrums and sarcastic comments. He knew he shouldn't let his pride got over him, but it couldn't be helped. It was in his flesh and blood after all, but so did the Japanese man. Japan's pride and his total devotion for his country was unnerving him a lot. He was always seemed to be a serious kind of man who would never thought of anything but only the well-being of his country. A perfect soldier to serve a perfect country.

Sometimes he wonder if this was a twisted work of the Fate that had been descended for him.

Suddenly, the grandfather clock chimed with the usual amount of volume, but the sound was enough to made Arthur's heart nearly flew from its place. The clock had stroke past the afternoon and the sky were turning crimson red. How long he had been there? He quickly saw the black-uniformed man, but relived to see that the small man hadn't move a single muscle yet.

Arthur stood there, not really wanting to leave but didn't feel like staying either. Something wasn't right. Inside him, there was an unresolved feelings that needed to be done. What was it again?

Oh, the waking call.

For a small revenge. The Eastern country deserved it, for he was making his world turned upside-down. He didn't know what to do anymore, his mind were blank, his heart was pounding so fast, it was getting harder for him to take a breath too. Was he dare enough to do it?

" Kiku.." He was never, ever this close with Japan before. Even went as far as calling his human name so softly, in front of the real person.

_Please don't wake up. _

"..wake up. It's already late in the afternoon."

One minute, two minutes, five minutes. The pirate smiled sadly as the black-haired man remained motionless. He knew he should've shook him if he really wanted the smaller man to wake up. Half of him regret that he was being a coward, half of him were grateful that the smaller man ignored whatever he said (or else it would made an awkward moment and a haste demand from the Eastern country to explain the situation).

He took a few steps away, heading to the slightly opened door and resisting the urge to glanced back again.

~Omake~

Documents and files kept coming, not to mention the urgent ones. This is the consequences of becoming one of the black horse in the World affairs. It is actually something to be proud of, but somewhere along the way he missed the old ways. The Era of beautiful courtesans and arts and poets and myths, the glorious and the slow-paced Era of peace. Although as a growing country, he have to take a part in the World for the good of his people. But, no matter how much effort he gave, the papers stood tall beside him and it was nowhere to be finished.

Then the smaller decided, a little rest would work him fine, just a bit of minutes sleeping and his head would clear up. He remembered the day when he joined the academy and covering his face with a big book, then snored all day long. Or maybe eating some sweets as many as his pocket can carry. Just how long since that day had passed, asked Japan to himself as he smiled. He closed his eyes and taking a deep, relaxed breath.

Suddenly, the door were opened without warning and his body went rigid as he realized he had let his guard down. But luckily, he was trained to be aware. Eyes were still closed to mask his waking demeanor. From the way the man walked, it was none of his retainers. It was quick and arrogant, each footsteps echoing with loud thuds. He knew a few people with that style of walking, but he kept hoping it was none of_ that_ particular man. Because, well.. it will be a teasing stock for that damned pirate, catching him dozing off in his office. He remembered he had double-checked his agenda of today and he was sure none of them listed a meeting with England anyway, so he shouldn't have to be worried about the pirate in the first place.

So, Japan decided he played possum for a while, pretended to be sleeping while waiting for a chance to take a glance at the man. And maybe if he slept long enough, eventually the man would go out because he wasn't available for the man to speak.

But those footsteps kept coming closer and until he realized the man was walking to his side, very, very close to him. His back already sweating cold while cursing in his heart why the hell this man dare to crept closer to him.. and why the hell did he felt a hand stroking his black hair? He had his sword on his belt but it will be complicated. The man would ask why did he pretended to sleep. Oh, if only he can slice that impudent hand.. Japan kept praying that the man didn't notice his body shaking because of his anger.

Then the clock chimed and the man abruptly withdrew his hand, thank goodness. Finally he can relaxed his body again, before his heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard the man, calleing his name, his _human_ name, with a familiar voice but strangely gentle and soft voice.

Why did he have to do that?

Why did he have to call his name with such tenderness while he slept, while he was usually so rude to him, saying mockery and curses each time they met each other? Why did he stroked his hair so gently, while he would wounded any part of the smaller man he can get on his swords on? What else was the reason the pirate wanted to meet him, unless to cause chaos around him? Was it never enough for the pirate to hurt him, while the pirate unknowingly had sliced his heart into pieces and leave nothing of it to be shared with other people? And why, after Japan was so sure there were no more pieces to be shattered, he felt as if his heart were grinded into crumbles?

Then, the black-haired man just realized those were his tears on the papers.

Never, ever again, he would let similar things happened again. Japan will ordered guards to be stationed in front of his office to inform him of anyone who would like to meet him beforehand.


End file.
